ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Watch
This is the first episode of Gavin 9. Episode 1 Gavin was at school and there was a big BOOM Gavin went outside and saw this thing in a sphere Gavin: Is that a shoe......? (gavin reaches for the sphere it opens and the watch jump on gavin's rist) Gavin: What is this thing and how do you get it off. (the watch's core poped up and it was glowing) Gavin: What the........I didn't know it would do that. (gavin pushed the core of the omnitrix down and he transforms) Unnamed alien: What should I call this guy.....Plugman,Electricty,.... I know how about Feedback. Feedback: What do I do know?.......What can Feedback do? Dr.Animo: I am here to take the omnitrix so do you know where it is and who was it? Feedback: The omni-what, that is the stupidest name in the whole world. Dr.Animo : It is like a watch but called an omnitrix an alien device made by.... Feedback: You know what, Feedback doesn't give a crap (Feedback blasts Animo in the nuts and he screamed at the top of his lungs). Dr.Animo: Oh that really hurt you butt. (then gavin heard beeping) Feedback: Where is that beeping sound coming from. (then Feedback changed back to Gavin) Gavin: What the heck what happen why did I changed back I really liked Feedback. Then Gavin went to Mr.Smoothy to go show friend Jordan his Omnitrix. Gavin: What's up Jordan how are you? Jordan: Oh hi Gavin I'm good thanks for asking but why are you here. Gavin: Oh I'm here to show you my Omnitrix. Jordan: You have one to that is totally awsome. Gavin: Mine is red what color is your Omnitrix. Jordan: Oh mine is green by the way have you named all your aliens. Gavin: No I got mine today. Jordan: Oh I got mine yesterday sorry you haven't named all of your aliens. Then Gavin and Jordan Went to Jordan's house. Jordan: Hi dad I'm home I got an Omnitrix. Gavin: Hi I'm here too and I got an Omnitrix. Ben 10,000(Jordan's dad): Hi guys how was school. Jordan and Gavin said that they had a good time at school and went up stairs to Jordan's room. Ben 10,000: Guys Grandpa Max is here to take you to a trip. Julie(Jordan's mom): See you after summer is over,be good and I mean it. Jordan: I know mom see you later bye ship. Ship: ship ship. Gavin: Bye uncle Ben, bye aunt Julie, bye Ship. Grandpa Max: Come on kids we have to pick up Kenny from school. In the rustbucket with Gavin, Jordan, Kenny, and Grandpa Max. Kenny: Hey I heard you got an Omnitrix today Gavin. Gavin: Yay it's so cool that I got an Omnitrix. Max: Who wants to sing marry had a little lamb. Jordan,Gavin,and Kenny: How about no. Max: To bad marry had a little lamb little lamb. Later that day after Grandpa Max was done singing Marry had a little lamb. Category:Episodes